Loves Forgotten
by Zukoscute2
Summary: The Fire Lord has kept the world at peace for four years. But now, unless he gets one waterbender, he will declare war upon the Water Tribes.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Many people have asked for this sequel, and I promised some that I would try, and I have. Here is the sequel to the one-shot, At The Mistletoe: Loves Forgotten (suckish title, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else!)

* * *

**

1 The Haunting of My Memory

The Fire Lord sat upon his terrible throne, wielding a terrible reputation on his shoulders. But he barely acknowledged it, for he was different from his father. He had betrayed his Nation, killed his father, and helped return peace in his own way.

* * *

His sister was banished for life, Zhao was already dead, his uncle was helping him by being an advisor, and everyone, even the servants, were out, celebrating Christmas. But he remained in bed, forever haunted by what had happened four years ago… 

That kiss had been the most beautiful thing to ever happen to him. And he had tried to talk to that girl again, but she had always fled, leaving him, alone and miserable, to stand among the trees. Just so he could try again.

He had had spies go out and search for her, and they confirmed she had returned home to the South Pole.

Someday, he would go back to her, on Christmas, and bring her under the mistletoe again.

Every year at Christmas had been bitter, like Agni was punishing him for a crime he was sure he never did. It was all because of that girl, that stupid girl, and that beautiful kiss he had shared with her.

But he wanted to know how come she allowed it. It had always made him wonder. Perhaps she liked him back?

Zuko sighed. Tomorrow the search for a lost love would begin.

* * *

"Hey Katara, THINK FAST!" Katara looked over her shoulder just in time to get a face full of snow. She spit it out and laughed. 

"Sokka, you are so gonna get it!" Katara yelled, and waterbended about a hundred snowballs in front of her. Sokka yelped, and ran off, hoping to find cover from the onslaught of snowballs.

He never did.

* * *

"Hey Katara, you OK?" Sokka asked his 18 year old sister. She looked over at him and sighed. 

"Yah, Sokka, just fine." Sokka nodded, then moved to leave the tent.

"OK, but if you need me, I'll be outside, celebrating." Katara nodded, and watched him as he left. She sighed, and looked at what was hanging above the tent flap.

A mistletoe.

It reminded her so much of Zuko.

And so much of how she wanted to meet him again, under the mistletoe.

**

* * *

**

**Ok, very short beginning, but I'll try to make the chapters longer as I go along! Hope you enjoyed the beginning!**

**(since the prequel wuz a Christmas story...) MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!**

**Zukoscute2**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: don't own Avatar.**

**Hmmm, I don't have anything to say, so on with the story!

* * *

**

2 Making The Preparations

"My Lord, are you sure? Go to war with the Water Tribe? Sir, this is suicidal! The Water Tribes have a powerful alliance with the Earth Kingdom, if we go against the Water Tribe, we go against the Earth Kingdom as well!"

"It's not like we haven't been at war with those two Nations for a hundred years or anything." The Fire Lord replied to his advisor dryly. The advisor flushed at the dry sarcasm.

"And we're not going to war, not if we don't have to. All I want, is one of the Water Tribe members. If she comes of her own free will, or comes at all, there will be no conflict. But if they refuse to let her come, let the fight commence." Fire Lord Zuko said dangerously.

His advisor nodded.

"I understand now, my Lord. What do you wish for us to do?" Zuko's gold eyes stared at his advisor, before they looked out to the sea.

"Have my fastest ship, stocked, armed, and loaded with 50 of my top firebenders, ready by tomorrow morning." The advisor nodded eagerly, scribbling notes onto a piece of parchment, before he bowed.

"It will be ready by tomorrow morning, if sooner, you will be notified." Zuko nodded.

"You're dismissed." He said darkly, and the advisor rushed from the room, leaving Zuko to stare longingly out at the ocean.

_I'm returning to you, my waterbender.

* * *

_

"Sokka, Aang's back!" Katara yelled excitedly. She dropped the stream of water she was bending, and rushed forward to see an orange dot in the sky, zooming down towards her, so fast, a little too fast!

Sokka and Katara watched as the glider, and the young man riding the glider, crashed headfirst into the snow right in front of the siblings.

Katara giggled as there was some movement in the snow, as if someone was trying to burrow out of it.

Suddenly, a baldhead, painted with a blue arrow, popped out of the snow. Aang smiled up at Katara.

"Hey, uh, Katara, mind helping me out?" Katara put her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you get out yourself, o mighty Avatar Aang." Katara laughed. Aang grinned.

"I would, if I could move my hands." Katara sighed and rolled her eyes, before bending all the snow away. Aang, now 16, hopped out of the crater Katara left behind.

"Well, let's get inside, no use standing here and freezing, is there?"

* * *

Katara sipped her soup carefully. As did Sokka, Aang, Gran Gran, and her father. Katara looked over at Aang.

"So, Aang, you told us you were going to be back from the Fire Nation in 5 months. It's only been 2 since you left. What made you come back?" Aang sighed bitterly, and set down his bowl of soup, and looked Katara straight in the eye.

"I caught wind that the Fire Nation plans to go to war with the Water Nation." There was a dreaded silence that hung in the air. It filled the tent for several minutes, which felt more like hours.

"W-w-why?" Katara stuttered. Aang closed his eyes, hoping to chase away this nightmare.

"I heard that Fire Lord Zuko is looking for someone." Katara bit her lip. Who could Zuko possibly want from the Water Tribe?

"Do, do you know who he's looking for?" Katara asked, truly frightened. Aang nodded.

"You." And he pointed at the 18-year-old girl across from him.

* * *

Water benders and warriors rushed to and fro, preparing frantically. Aang had heard of Zuko's plan a week ago, so he could be here any day now. The water benders, among them Paku, had come from the North Pole after Zhao lay siege to it.

The warriors and benders always walked along the top of the icy wall that protected them. They always watched.

Waiting to see the metal ship in the distance.

* * *

**Oo! Scary! Dammit. ****I can't write a long chapter! what the heck is wrong with me?**  
Inner Devil: I dunno, what isn't?**  
ME: shut up.**

**1 HOUR AND 40 MINUTES TILL NEW YEAR! WOO! (i live in Pacific Time)**

**HAPPY 06 YALL!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Haha, FUN FUN FUUUUUNNNN! Let the fun begin!**  
Inner Devil: (sitting in plush chair with popcorn)**  
ME: lol.

* * *

**

3 Hand Her Over Willingly

"My Lord, only a day away from the South Pole." An advisor squeaked. Zuko nodded. The advisor disappeared through the hatch, leaving the Fire Lord on deck.

He ran his fingers over his lips, trying to recall a long lost memory.

Wait, did he just see movement?

Zuko stared out at the cold sea, but seeing nothing, turned away and walked through the hatch.

* * *

"Well?" Sokka asked impatiently, tapping his foot against the ice, waiting to hear the report.

"They're only a day away." The young waterbender in the boat replied. Sokka nodded.

"Thank you." He murmured, walking away.

The waterbender in the boat turned to his companions, who also rested in the canoe.

"His manners are almost as bad as the Fire Lord's!" The warriors in the canoe nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Why are we stopping? We haven't reached the South Pole yet!" Zuko roared over the deck. A young soldier stepped forward, to give reasoning to his Lord.

"My Lord, if we just sail up to land, they'll attack us, and give us no mercy. _They'll kill us_!" The soldier hissed.

"With the Avatar, master waterbenders, and fierce warriors, we wouldn't stand a chance!" Another soldier, one that had been with Zuko when he hunted for the Avatar, piped up. Zuko growled as he realized that his men spoke the truth.

"Ready one of the smaller boats with a messenger. He will continue to the South Pole, alone, and give those people the circumstances."

* * *

A young boy, about 9 or 10 years old, was jostled, his feet barely touching the ground, as the water warriors dragged him forward, to where Katara, Sokka, Aang, Pakku, and Hakoda, Katara's father, stood.

"Who are you?" Sokka snapped, the only emotions in Sokka's voice were hate, disgust, and spite.

"M-m-messenger from the F-F-Fire Lord, sir. He, he says-" But was interrupted by a sharp slap to the face, delivered by Sokka.

"I don't wanna hear what crap Zuko has to say to us!" Sokka yelled, kicking the poor boy in the side. My oh my, Sokka is a bit overprotective!

"When his business is with my family, he can stay away! Tell him that!" Sokka yelled, once again kicking the poor boy in the side. The messenger began to cry, as Sokka continued to beat him.

"Sokka, cut it out! If you keep it up, he won't be able to tell anyone anything!" Katara yelled, but Sokka continued to administer punishment to the young boy. Katara, who just lost her temper, froze Sokka, with only his head sticking out of a giant block of ice. Katara walked over to the young messenger adorned in red, and healed of him of all his bruises. He looked up to the waterbender with gratitude sparkling brightly in his eyes.

"I can see why Fire Lord Zuko-" The messenger broke off, remembering that the frightening warrior was listening.

"Fire Lord Zuko what?" Katara asked kindly. The messenger looked down.

"Can't tell you. You'd have to ask him yourself." He murmured.

"Well, that's a put down. But, anyways, what does Zuko want us to know?" The messenger looked up at Katara with sad, weary eyes.

"That you must return with him to the Fire Nation, alone, for one month. No family or friends can go with you. And you _must _come of your own free will. No one is to keep you here. Or Fire Lord Zuko declares war with the Water Tribes."

* * *

Zuko tapped his foot impatiently as the messenger boy walked towards him.

"Well?" He hissed. The boy looked him in the eye with a defiant glint in his own.

"They're counseling on the circumstances."

"There's _no way _you're going to the Fire Nation! And with Zuko! Alone!"

"But what about the Tribes?"

"We're under alliance with the Earth Kingdom!"

"The war will have just started all over again! Zuko's kept out the war for four years, hasn't he?"

"Yah, but how long will it last? How do we know that he'll stay that way? How long before he ends up like his sires?"

"Well, unless I go with him, he'll be like his sires!"

"My point taken!"

"Only unless I go with him!"

"No!"

"ENOUGH!" The arguing siblings looked up at the Avatar. He looked, for lack of a better word, agitated.

"It's getting late, let's settle this in the morning."

Everyone agreed with Aang's temporary compromise to the situation.

* * *

The Fire Lord stood on deck of his ship, watching the sunrise.

"Lord Zuko," He turned around to face the aged speaker. There stood his uncle Iroh.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"I suggest you get some sleep, or you will have no strength to bring the girl back." Zuko nodded, but returned to the rising sun.

Iroh sighed, shook his head, and returned through the hatch.

* * *

"Katara, have you made a decision?" Aang asked. The waterbender sighed, and looked down.

"I… need more time."

A few hours later, the same messenger from yesterday returned to hear their decision.

"My Lord needs to know your decision." The young boy said in a rather excited tone.

"Can he wait a little while longer?" The messenger looked out to see.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

"_Well?_" Zuko pressed the moment the messenger stepped on deck. The young boy bit back a growl.

"She hasn't decided." Zuko let out a roar of frustration.

"HELMSMAN! MAKE FOR THE SOUTH POLE _NOW_!" The ship's engine rumbled, and began.

* * *

"They're coming! They're coming!" Was heard throughout the village. Women and children ran frantically, to and fro, getting inside, the warriors and waterbenders got to the barrier around their village, ready to defend it.

"Why can't I go out?"

"Because you're the reason Zuko's coming." Sokka pressed. He kept his sister in the small hut, an accomplishment after they had all slept in tents, and hurried to the wall.

The warriors and benders all prepared for the firebender's arrival.

But when they saw the ship in the distance, they were surprised to see a white flag waving beneath the Fire Nation banner.

* * *

The waterbenders made a make-shift dock out of ice for the firebenders' arrival in peace. The ship slowed to a stop, and down the gangplank, with 20 firebenders behind him, was Fire Lord Zuko.

Zuko marched proudly into the village, everyone making way for him. Once he reached the heart of the small South Pole village, he bowed to Sokka and Hakoda, and only Hakoda returned his bow.

"What brings you to our humble village?" Hakoda asked lightly.

"You are Katara's father, yes?" Zuko asked in return. Hakoda nodded.

"I wish for your daughter's company. I wish for her to spend one month with me, in Souzen, the Fire Nation capital. None of her family and friends to come with her. Not even the little lemur thing the Avatar keeps as a pet." Suddenly Sokka stepped forward.

"No! You can't take her! You'll brainwash her! I refuse to let you take my sister away!" Zuko stared at the warrior with cold eyes.

"If she does not come of her free will, I will declare war on the Water Tribes, and take her by force." Sokka gritted his teeth, and made for his boomerang, but Hakoda stopped his son from lashing out anymore.

"My daughter is contemplating on this as we speak." The water warrior said calmly.

_Please tell her to hurry._

Zuko begged in his mind.

* * *

"Katara, please, decide already!" Hakoda pressed. Sokka leaned in, hoping she would say no.

Unbeknownst to them, Zuko was busy making orders to his firebenders.

Suddenly, outside the hut, Sokka, Hakoda, and Katara heard voice screaming. They all rushed outside, and saw Zuko's firebenders pushing their people back.

"I HAVE WAITED LONG ENOUGH!" They heard Zuko roar.

"SHE WILL BE COMING WITH ME!" One of the largest fireballs Katara had ever seen, (and was also one of the biggest ever made by a mortal man alone) suddenly came flying. Quickly moving her arms in movements so fast they were a blur, Katara made a giant shield of ice, which quickly disintegrated the fireball to ash. Zuko stepped forward, his eyes blazing, and his chest heaving.

"Hand her over willingly." The Fire Lord hissed. Before Sokka could hold her back, Katara rushed forward.

"Zuko, stop! Please, stop! Leave my village alone! I'll go with you! One month, just me! Just stop!" Zuko stared at the young woman pleading up at her, and nodded. He staggered away, leaving Katara standing with Zuko's men.

* * *

Katara stood at the foot of the gangplank, and hugged her friend and family goodbye.

"See you in a month." She told them, and walked up the gangplank.

Aang watched with a jealous eye as the ship sailed away, Katara staring out to sea.

Aang knew what Zuko was planning, and nothing, _nothing_, was ever going to make Katara fall in love with Zuko.

* * *

**This thing was a bitch to write. Specially the end, considering I'm like the #1 fan of Zutara. But I'm sry it took so long, I'm really busy, and I probably won't get a break for a long time.**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I got my first boyfriend as of Thursday! I'm so happy!  
ALSO! i have finally written a long chapter! MORE YAYS!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. **

**WEEEEE! No more hiatus! I'm FREEEEEE! (sry, hyper)**

**I've finally figured out what wuz wrong with me. But I refuse to tell you what it wuz… email me, and ask, if u wish, though you might find it offensive. **

**This will be a short chapter. why? I don't' feel like making it long. Why? Becuz want you all to read this story NOW! Lol. And typing bores me. I keep writing these fanfics for the sake of writing.

* * *

**

4, Settling In

Katara gasped as she entered her room. It was beautiful! And yet… over eccentric. The floor was covered in wonderfully soft seal leather rungs, and the walls were painted in hues of blue in a pattern that reminds one of waves in a fantasy painting. Her wardrobe was made of chestnut wood, polished until it shined, and had little pearls climbing up the sides.

What Katara found over eccentric was the bed. Around it was something like a giant clam. Many women would most likely swoon at this, but Katara didn't. What was Zuko up to?

The waterbender walked over to the wardrobe, and gasped once more. Inside the wardrobe were some of the most elegant (and expensive, no doubt) dresses she had ever seen! They were all made of silk, and blue, and only one had even a _hint _of simplicity.

She sighed, and began to take the dresses she had packed out of the small bag she had brought with her. Katara had packed beautiful dresses, but they were much simpler than what Zuko had got her. Did he _actually _expect her to wear those things?

Katara finally hung up all her dresses, and sat down on the bed. She lay down. The mattress was so soft she could almost… fall… asleep…

* * *

"Lady Katara? Lady Katara!" Katara sat up with a start. What time was it? She was so stupid! She must have fallen asleep. But that still didn't help her time predicament, seeing as there were no windows, so she couldn't see the sun's position.

"_Lady Katara!_" Katara finally acknowledged the voice calling her name(while she didn't know why the man preferred to call her Lady) and answered the door. There stood the same messenger from back at the village, who had been sent to her from Zuko.

"Ah, it's good to see you alive, Lady Katara!" The young boy teased. Katara laughed with him.

"Lady Katara, dinner is in an hour, I suggest you freshen up before then." Dinner? In an hour? But when she had gotten to her room, it had been an hour before noon!

As the messenger boy began to walk away, Katara called after him.

"Wait!" The young boy turned around.

"Yes Lady Katara?"

"What is your name?" The boy looked almost stunned by her question. Then he returned to his senses.

"Kado, my Lady." The messenger boy said with a bow. Katara smiled.

"Well then, thank you, Kado." And the kind waterbender gave the boy a silver piece. He gasped.

"No! I can't-" Katara shushed Kado.

"Yes you can." Katara whispered, and closed Kado's fist around the silver piece. The boy looked up at her with shining eyes.

"Agni bless you, Lady Katara." Kado whispered, and skipped away happily. Katara giggled quietly as she walked back into her room.

* * *

"Lord Zuko, Lady Katara is on her way." The guard announced in as much of a proud voice as he could muster. Zuko nodded, and the guard left.

* * *

Katara sighed. Kado had told her that her dinner would be a private one with Zuko. Why was it private?

* * *

The door into Zuko's private dining hall opened, and the Fire Lord's jaw might has well been on the floor below him.

* * *

**Teehee! That last line came out of me first story! So happpyyyy! (hyper) **

**oo, and Kado is japanese for Gateway. i thought it was appropriate, becuz, well, isn't a messenger like a gateway to information? I DON'T KNOW!**

**Yes, I know Sokka was OOC in the last chapter, don't think I didn't know that. I just didn't feel like announcing it at that moment. **

**I'm so glad to finally be off hiatus!**

Don't worry! Be happy! Don't worry! Be happy!

**Sorry, felt like saying that! I hope you all read this while it's still on V-day, cuz that's when I planned to post all the chapters! (I might have posted it sooner, but I wuz very busy. **Inner Devil: on a date!** ME: shut it. And I had homework)**

**Adios mi amigos! **

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR, for God's sake!****

* * *

**

5, And Dinner Went Wrong, Oh So Wrong

Zuko tried to regain his regal composure, but it was very hard not to stare at the young woman in his private dining room. Was this the girl he had taken with him when he had come to the South Pole?

Katara was dressed in a flowing, blue silk dress, and the skirt had little tresses in it that looked like calm, rolling waves. The neckline went down far enough so that there was very little cleavage to see (but there was still cleavage). Her hair had been wound up in a bun, with wisps of hair escaping, making her beautiful. And there was just a faint hint of silvery make up on her face.

The Fire Lord managed to stop gawking at the Lady in front of him, and rose to his feet, holding his hand out to Katara. She looked at him cautiously, then accepted his hand, and he led her to the low set table.

The dinner was eaten in an unnerving quiet. Zuko felt the urge to say something, but the question in his mind was, what was he to say without sounding like a complete fool, while Katara started to fidget nervously.

"Why did you make me come here?" Katara whispered. Zuko looked up at her, after staring at his palms, which had been starting to sweat.

"Hmm?" He asked. Katara looked up, from staring at her own palms, which had begun to feel clammy.

"Why did you make me come here?" Katara repeated. Zuko stared at her. What on earth was he suppose to say? That for four years he had been driven insane with the need to tell her that he just might love her after one stupid kiss on Christmas Eve? Dear Agni, what was he to say?

"Do you remember at Christmas, four years ago?" Zuko asked quietly, looking down at his open palms, which had begun to sweat again. Suddenly, this room felt far warmer than it should…

Katara stared at the Fire Lord. Yes, she remember that night, when they had kissed. But, what did that have to do with now? And was it just her, or was this room getting hotter by the minute…

"Yes, I remember, what about it?" She asked innocently. Zuko gulped, and tugged at the corner of his robe, it was so warm…

"Well, after that night, I, I-" Zuko suddenly passed out. Katara stood up suddenly, stunned at what happened. She looked around frantically, and saw no water. Leave it to a paranoid firebender not to give a waterbender her element.

So Katara ran to the door, and told the guards waiting patiently outside to get her a bowl of water. They asked what was wrong, but Katara demanded water. The guards bowed, and rushed to get her what she asked for.

Katara returned into the dining room, and knelt by the unconscious Fire Lord's side, and placed her hand on his forehead. She recoiled quickly with a quiet gasp; Zuko was almost literally burning up.

The guards quickly returned with a fairly large sized bowl, filled to the brim with cool water.

She quickly bended a little water out of the bowl, and it slid over her hand like a nice glowing blue glove. Katara placed her hand back on Zuko's forehead, and steam began to curl around her arm as the water made contact with Zuko's burning skin. Soon, all the water on Katara's hand had evaporated, and Katara put on another healing glove. The heat beneath Zuko's skin kept on evaporating all the healing gloves Katara used to try and bring down the Fire Lord's fever, but nothing worked.

She turned back to the guards, who were staring worriedly at their Lord.

"Get this man to the infirmary, now!" Katara ordered. Without a bow, the guards obeyed, picking up their Fire Lord, and carrying him to the infirmary.

Katara paced the dining room nervously, wondering what made Zuko pass out. It was then that Katara noticed, with Zuko's absence, the room had cooled down considerably, and was tolerable again. Something suddenly clicked, and Katara rushed after the guards, hoping to ask the doctor in the infirmary if what she suspected was correct.

Unfortunately, she was unfamiliar with the ship, and quickly got lost.

* * *

She looked around the unfamiliar hall nervously, and began to chew on a finger, when she heard a door open. Katara reeled around, and saw a short, rather fat figure making its way toward her. Once the figure came under the light of one of the lamps on the wall, Katara recognized him as the man that had always been with Zuko. But alas, she didn't know his name. 

"Hello, my dear." He said kindly. Katara picked up her skirt, placed one hand on her stomach, and bowed for the old man. He laughed merrily.

"No need to be so polite, miss." The old man laughed. Katara smiled, and Iroh noted that her smile reached her eyes.

"I'm surprised that dinner with my nephew ended so quickly." The old man declared. Katara gave him a half smile and shrugged lightly.

"It took an unexpected turn-wait a minute. You're related to Zuko?" Katara asked in disbelief. He grinned and nodded.

"Call me Iroh." Katara nodded, and decided to think about the fact that this may indeed be the great General Iroh that struck wondrous thoughts to children of the mighty General laying siege to their village, like he had done to Ba Sing Se.

"Iroh, do you know where the infirmary is?" Katara asked. He nodded and pointed to the door on Katara's left.

"Through that door." He said with a big grin. Katara flushed, and went to the door, muttering about how they should label these doors.

"They do." Iroh called out to her with his grin widening and threatening to split his face in two. Katara looked up, and her face flushed an even brighter red when she saw the sign, "INFIRMARY" written above the door. Katara walked through the door, and Iroh returned to his room, wondering when he should be expecting grand nephews and nieces.

When Katara walked into the infirmary, the first thing she saw was Zuko, unconscious, lying in a tub of ice water, steam all around him. Luckily, the doctor in the infirmary had had the decency to leave the Fire Lord in his underclothes, showing nothing…personal.

"May I help you, my dear?" Katara turned around, and the grizzled old healer staring at her with questioning eyes that had a tint of…mischief.

"Um, yes, what's wrong with Zuko?" The old healer smirked.

"Anxiety syndrome. When a bender gets nervous, their inner bending ability goes haywire. Zuko's inner bending, his inner fire, it got so hot that he released the heat through his skin, but this was dangerous, and caused him to pass out he was so nervous." Katara stared at the healer with puzzled eyes, but shrugged. She didn't quite get it, but it was alright.

"If we keep the Fire Lord in ice water long enough, his inner fire will return to normal." Katara nodded, and glanced over her shoulder once to look at the sleeping Fire Lord.

"I'll be turning for the night, good night, my Lady." The healer said, before he disappeared through a door.

Katara sat down on a chair next to the tub where the unconscious Zuko slept, placed one leg over the other, placed her hands in her lap, and decided to wait here until Zuko woke up.

* * *

"What's going on?" One voice asked the other. The second voice shushed the other. 

"She's with him, they're both asleep." The first voice nodded. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Zuko groaned then shivered. His head hurt, and he was cold. He opened his eyes, and saw he was in a tub of ice water. Great. What had he done this time? 

The Fire Lord stood up, and water streamed off his body as he stepped out of the tub, and wrapped a warm, silk robe around him. Then he noticed the figure sleeping in a chair next to the tub.

He smiled, and picked her up. Then he gently placed her on one of the infirmary beds, and collapsed on the one next to her, fast asleep once again.

Grey eyes watching them the whole time.

* * *

**Yay! Me so happy! I got a new chapter up!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**i made this up while lying awake in bed... still not sure about all of it. but afterwards, i would very much like ideas, cuz i don't know what else to write. '

* * *

**

6 A Friendly Spar

Katara moaned, her eyes fluttering open. Ok, something was wrong. Last time she checked, she had fallen asleep in a chair next to Zuko's tub. So why was she laying down...?

Then, Katara realized she was laying on white sheets, recognizing this as infirmary sheets. Someone had placed her on an infirmary bed, but who...?

That was when she noticed the body lying in the bed next to her. It was Zuko, wearing a silk robe. The waterbender let out a sigh of relief.

Zuko woke up, hearing someone sigh. His eyes snapped open, and he was staring into sea blue eyes. Katara.

Said girl blushed upon feeling liquid gold eyes bore into her own, and turned away. Zuko smirked.

"Good morning." Zuko whispered seductively. Katara's face turned a deep shade of red. Zuko stood up, and stretched his arms over his head. He normally didn't do this, but with Katara around...

Katara couldn't help but take a shy glance over at the stretching Fire Lord. Even though he wore a loose robe, it wasn't very loose, and she could see heavy muscles ripple beneath the silk. Once she realized what she was doing, Katara blushed even more, and looked away. This made Zuko smirk even more.

"Come along, Katara. It's almost time for breakfast. I'm sure you would like to change into fresh clothes." Zuko said quietly, leaning over Katara, and shaking her shoulder gently. Once the Fire Lord released her shoulder, Katara shivered from feeling the heat that had seeped from his skin. Then she nodded in agreement.

"Umm... Can you show me back to my room?" Katara asked nervously. Zuko nodded.

"This way." He said, leading Katara out of the infirmary.

Once he was sure no one was around, the Avatar stepped out of the shadows, and quickly began to find a new hiding place.

* * *

Zuko left Katara outside her room, and soon after Katara had changed into the same clothes she had worn when traveling with Aang, Kado came back, asking if she would like anything for breakfast.

"Hmm... Yes. Some hot cereal and an orange. And, ah, do you have any green tea?" Kado nodded.

"Yes, I'd like a small pot of green tea." Kado nodded.

"I'll be back with your breakfast shortly, my Lady." The messenger boy said, and with a bow, quickly walked away. Katara leaned against the doorframe, wondering why in the name of Shala he was calling her 'Lady'.

After a nice, quiet breakfast in her room, Katara asked Kado to show her to the deck. The young boy smiled brightly.

"This way, my Lady." He said, and Katara had to jog to keep up with him, he moved so quickly. Unknown to her, Kado moved so quickly was because his Lord had said that she was probably wanting to onto the deck, and told the boy he would be waiting for Katara. He did not want to upset his Lord; just because he wasn't Ozai, did not mean he couldn't deliver a painful punishment!

Katara sighed as the calming scent of salty sea air wafted to her. She giggled as it tickled her nose lightly.

"Thank you, Kado. That is all." Kado nodded, smiled, bowed, and went through the hatch. Leaving Katara alone on deck. At least, she thought she was alone.

* * *

Zuko felt a small grin tug persistently at the corners of his lips as Katara practiced her waterbending. He let the grin come when he heard Katara laugh softly as she made a water octopus around herself.

Then, he stepped out of the shadows silently. When Katara turned around, she gasped softly, the water she was bending dropping harmlessly onto the metal at the sight of the Fire Lord.

"What is wrong, Katara? Afraid of me?" Zuko suggested. Katara's eyes narrowed.

"I am not afraid of you. Never have been, never will be." She said fiercely. Zuko chuckled.

"Could have sworn you were afraid of me that first day four years ago when I came looking for the Avatar." Katara huffed.

"His name is Aang, get it right. And I was not afraid! I'm still not afraid!" Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Aren't you afraid of why I asked you to come here?" For a split second, Zuko saw something flash in Katara's eyes.

"You said it had to do with Christmas four years ago..." Katara said quietly. Zuko walked up very close to Katara, a few inches seperating their chests. He leaned down so his nose nearly touched hers. Katara shuddered from his closeness and as she felt his body heat fill her.

"How do you know I wasn't lying? You never seemed to trust me before..." Zuko hissed quietly. Katara shuddered again.

"I, uh..." What was she to say? He was right. So she did the first thing that came to mind, she brought a thick whip of water out of the sea, and lashed it at Zuko. It shoved him back several feet before he regained his footing. The Fire Lord smirked.

"Spar with me." He said, removing his robe, revealing a tight undershirt and loose pants. Katara blushed and looked surprised, then smirked, regaining her stance.

"Bring it on." Katara challenged. Zuko returned her smirk. And sooner than Katara had anticipated, Zuko threw a fireball at her. She quickly blocked it with water, creating a small amount of steam. With the remaining amount of her whip, Katara lashed out at Zuko.

In the back of her mind, Katara realized this was a lot like when she and Zuko had fought at the North Pole. But this time, she wouldn't lose... (Even though she had won at first.)

As the two benders fought each other, lashing at each other with ferocious bending of water and fire, creating a lot of steam, they steadily moved closer to each other, and their fighting seemed to get more intense.

Katara's whip moved swiftly, dodging Zuko's fireballs, and snapped at his ankles, tripping him. As the Fire Lord fell, he threw a wave of fire at the waterbender, who managed to block it.

Soon, through the mist, the benders managed to grasp the other's hand. The spar then turned into a game of Mercy, trying to get the other person give up due to pain.

The Fire Lord and waterbender quickly bent each other's arms, trying to make the other cry out. But Katara knew Zuko was stronger, and she wouldn't last much longer...

And she didn't. About twenty seconds later, Zuko had bent Katara's arm in a painful way, making her cry out.

"AH! MERCY, MERCY!" Zuko smirked, and let go of her hand. Katara rubbed her shoulder, glaring at Zuko.

"You shouldn't have challenged me." Zuko teased. Katara gave him a deadpan stare.

"You were the one who wanted to spar." Zuko laughed. Katara's eyes widened. This was unexpected.

"Yes, I was, wasn't I?" He joked. Katara smiled. They walked back in together.

* * *

**Sry if it wuz short. Don't have a whole lot of time. **

**Spleef: i feel so special. (and i think i borrowed a line from Cold Water. is that alright?)****  
****destiny's prisoner: ummm... this fast enough?**

**remember, i want reviews, and a few ideas would be a bonus! Cuz till i get sum ideas, you can pretty much figure out that this story will stand still.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST****  
****LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!**

**Zukoscute2**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR**

**Ok, it took me long enough to figure out what I was gonna write, BUT I FIGURED IT OU! WOOT!

* * *

**

7, Who Hurt Kado?

He had been taking Lady Katara her lunch, whistling merrily, thinking of how at Lord Zuko's wedding he'd be ring bearer and would have enough money to feed his family for a year, when a hand had clamped over his mouth, his wrists bound with ice, and he dragged off to the storage room.

Which led to his predicament now.

He lay curled in a corner, whimpering, trying press himself into the wall to avoid the evil eyes staring at him, to avoid the harsh whippings, worse than his first Master.

Kado cried. But the man refused to acknowledge his pain.

"I'll give you more food and gold than Zuko ever could." The man had spat out his Lord's name like rotten meat. Kado could tell he didn't like his Lord, for he had not spoken his title.

"You will go to Katara like this, and tell her Zuko did it. Understand?" Kado didn't do anything. He made no move to answer him.

"_Understand?"_ He was angry at Kado. He raised up his waterwhip. Kado cried out, held his hands out in front of his face.

"Yes! Yes! Don't hurt me anymore! Please!" The water returned to his pouch, resting at his waistband.

Kado slowly stood up without him, and limped away, one of his legs bleeding heavily.

He smirked as he took one of the apples out of one of the barrels, and took a deep bite into the fruit. Katara was going to really hate Zuko for this one. He knew it.

* * *

Katara had been brushing her hair after her duel with Zuko when she heard a knock at the door and smiled. Kado had arrived with her lunch.

She had grown fond of the young boy. He was like a little sibling, like Aang.

Katara sighed fondly, thinking of the Avatar. She wondered how everyone was doing.

Rising from the small vanity, the waterbender sashayed over to the door, and opened it. Katara bit back a scream and gasped in horror at the bloody sight before her.

Kado stood there, in the doorway, with a black eye, a severe cut over the other, bruises and cuts dotting his face and arms, and a gash on one thigh. She had a feeling that there were worse injuries under his shirt.

"Kado!" Katara half screamed, and ushered the young boy inside, never noticing he hadn't brought her lunch.

She quickly pulled water out of the pump in the washroom, and made a healing glove. Katara quickly applied her hand to the gash on Kado's leg. Katara gently pulled Kado's shirt off him, and her face began to pale at the large bruises covering his chest. It looked like he had broken ribs. If there was no internal bleeding, he would be lucky. But the fact that Kado had managed his way from the kitchens at the bottom of the ship all the way up to her room with wounds this bad was a miracle to her.

Katara saw guards walk past her room, and screeched at them.

"Get the healer up here! NOW!" The guards look at each other frantically, than actually ran to go get the healer. They had seen the young servant boy in her room, and knew that if they moved slow, the boy might not live much longer.

* * *

Zuko had a burn that he needed the ship's healer to attend to, but when he arrived at the infirmary, the healer wasn't there.

He frowned impatiently, when he heard a banchee-like screech.

"YOU!" The Fire Lord turned to see Katara staring at him, blood thirsty rage shining in her eyes.

"Katara…?" Zuko asked, reaching out to her. Katara slapped his hand away.

"Why did you do that? Why did you hurt him! How could you hurt Kado?!" The waterbender yelled, pointing at Zuko. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Excuse me? I didn't hurt anyone!" He retorted. Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Don't lie to me! I know you hurt Kado! He said so! Just before he went unconscious from all the bruising and cuts you gave him, he said you hurt him!" Zuko's eyes widened.

"Katara, listen to me, I would never hurt Kado." Zuko said gently. Katara 'humphed' and walked away steaming.

Zuko stood there in the hall, wondering what exactly was going on. But he knew none of his soldiers would want to go off and hurt one of the servant boys and then blame their master, they all respected Zuko greatly, considering he was a better and more merciful Fire Lord than Ozai had been. So that meant one thing,

There was a stowaway on board.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN!!!!!!!!! **

**Sorry it's so short, I haven't been typing in a long time and can't remember what I was gonna type next…. :( so, till next time!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


End file.
